Sempre seu
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: Uma conversa, uma decisão e sua consequência. Isso poderia dar certo? MomoxKaidoh, drama e romance. Kaidoh POV.


Autora: Eu mesma.

Gênero: Drama.

Kaoru POV

Status: One-shot, finalizada.

Resumo rápido: "Seria isso capaz de dar certo?"

Aviso: Personagens de The Prince Of Tennis, fic sem fim lucrativo.

* * *

Nós nos odiamos. Todos sabem disso. O que ninguém sabe, é que é apenas uma fachada. Apesar de hoje estarmos na nona série, começamos a ficar juntos na sétima. Nossos colegas de time nunca desconfiaram, nem os mais velhos, muito menos os mais novos.

Ambos ofegávamos, subindo nossas calças, depois da nossa pequena "aventura" no vestiário, quando todos já tinham ido embora. Tínhamos ido ao ensaio final da formatura, e ao terminarmos me ajeitei e fiquei esperando que Momoshiro fizesse o mesmo. Ultimamente, ele continuava com aquele ar abatido.

- Momo... Você vai ter que aceitar isso, uma hora ou outra. – Eu disse, tentando fazê-lo encarar a realidade.

- Eu sei, Kaoru. Eu já aceitei. O problema é me conformar... – Disse, com aquela expressão triste. – Lembra-se de Oishi e Eiji? Mesmo eles, que todos sabiam ter algo, não resistiram quando se formaram aqui e foi cada um para um colégio diferente... Imagine nós dois?

- Momoshiro... Nós começamos isso sabendo que teria um fim. Sua família até aceitaria, mas a minha não, você sabe. Então... Não vejo um motivo para toda a sua tristeza. Você algum dia irá encontrar alguém melhor, e eu acharei alguma mulher para deixar minha família feliz, e pronto. Será como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas era algo que me magoava. Eu sabia que Momoshiro, em pouco tempo, se esqueceria do que passamos e viveria feliz com outro.

- Como pode dizer isso? Kaoru... Você sabe como isso é importante para mim. Amanhã... Nós nos formamos, e vamos para colégios diferentes. Apesar de nos vermos, não vai mais ser o mesmo! Eu ainda não estou pronto para acabar com isso. – Momoshiro estava meio revoltado, eu podia sentir a angustia em sua voz.

- Não temos escolha, Momo. Simplesmente não temos. Podemos tentar manter esse namoro por mais algum tempo, mas nós somos muito ciumentos, você sabe tão bem como eu! Nunca vai funcionar. – Eu estava completamente certo disso. E apenas hoje eu percebo como fui idiota.

No que eu acabara de proferir aquelas palavras, Momoshiro saiu do vestuário e nos encontramos no dia seguinte, para a entrega do diploma do ginasial. Todos nossos amigos mais novos estavam lá nos vendo. Quando estávamos indo embora, ao fim da cerimônia, eu chamei Momo a um lugar mais reservado, e fomos caminhando.

Apesar de ser um corredor pequeno até a nossa sala vazia, o silêncio o estendeu durante longos minutos, que lembro me parecerem intermináveis. Fechamos a porta ao entrarmos, e nos beijamos ali, sem palavras, gestos, ou discussões. Apenas peguei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios, sendo prontamente retribuído.

Naquele fim de tarde, demos o mais longo beijo de nossa relação, e ficamos abraçados um bom tempo. A única palavra proferida ali, antes de irmos embora de nossa escola para sempre, foi um "adeus" angustiado de ambos os lados.

Sem Momo comigo, os dias, semanas e os meses se passaram sem que eu notasse, tamanho topor eu me encontrava. Eu preferia esse estado mecânico a ter que sofrer pela decisão que tomei. Já se vão cinco anos, e a dor diminuiu, mas não se curou.

A última noticia que tive de Momoshiro foi que ele havia ido jogar tênis no exterior, há um ano. O motivo de eu me lembrar disso tudo? Acabo de receber uma carta dele. Afinal, ele não me esqueceu.

Enquanto Kaoru pensava aquilo, sentado no sofá do apartamento onde morava sozinho, uma carta estava em sua mão, escrita com uma letra trêmula, mas caprichada:

_Kaoru,_

_Um dia você me disse que eu arrumaria um homem que eu amasse mais do que a você, e que você arrumaria uma mulher. Falei com nossos amigos esses dias, e nada disso aconteceu, pelo visto. Mesmo que não existam mais esperanças, só quero que saiba que... Eu te amo, Kaoru, apesar de nunca ter falado._

_Sempre seu,_

_Momoshiro._

_

* * *

_

Bom, fic pequena, para um concurso de fórum. Espero que gostem!


End file.
